The demand for electricity for charging batteries, for electrical power to operate appliances, and for wireless signal transmission is increasing. This demand arises in businesses, in residences, in vehicles, and out-of-doors. For example, on commercial aircraft, passengers require power for operating and recharging personal computers and mobile devices, for wireless communication with their business offices and for connecting to personal contacts on the ground.
The rapid expansion of the demand for these capabilities has altered the construction of newer homes, offices and vehicles, and has improved the capabilities of some pre-existing structures and vehicles. As technological advances meet the growing demand of today, demand continues to evolve.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/437,106, Magnetic Repulsion-Based Magnetic electrical connector, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, teaches a structural electrical power distribution system that uses conduits holding magnetic repulsion electrical connectors to deliver electrical power on an ad hoc basis. This system could be used to provide alternating current or direct current, integrated safety systems, and digital signals useful for control functions and data transfer, including use in video surveillance, door or gateway monitoring, remote lock control and intercom operation. This system may alternatively be incorporated into temporary structures, such as construction barriers; and the conduits carrying the magnetic electrical connectors may be hidden behind decorative molding attached to a wall in order to conceal the existence of electrical power conductors. This system can also include transceiver connections and may replace extension cords that might otherwise be lying on the floor or ground at work sites, festivals, concerts, flea markets, and parties, where live electrical wires pose a tripping hazard and fire hazard.
A way to deliver electricity for power and communication purposes that is more integrated with existing structures in the environment of use and flexible in its capabilities would be an advantage.